Vampire and The Gangster
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: Sang Vampire yang baru saja kembali dari tidur panjangnya berkeliaran mencari mangsa untuk memuaskan rasa dahaganya yang tertahan lama. Hingga sebuah aroma darah lezat membawanya pada sosok seorang manusia misterius. / "Datanglah padaku jika kau mulai merasa lapar. Dan kau..."/ Narusaku always/Vampirefic, again/OOC


**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing Always Narusaku**

**Out of character/ Many Misatakes here/ Story From me/**

**Romance, Vampirefic.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Vampire and The Gangster**

.

.

.

Bunyi hantaman kembali terdengar. Tangan-tangan kekar saling bergantian mengarahkan tinju pada sang lawan. Suara hentakan sepatu-sepatu mahal beradu dengan jalanan yang becek menjadi melodi tersendiri digang sempit salah satu sudut kota Konoha.

Air ludah bercampur darah kembali tertoreh dijalanan lalu melebur bersama genangan air sisa hujan yang baru saja berlalu. Sepi, hingga binatang malampun terasa enggan menampakkan diri. Hanya kesetian malam yang menjadi teman beberapa orang yang nampak terlibat perkelahian.

Tak berimbang.

Seorang harus menghadapi lima orang dengan tubuh-tubuh berotot terbalut pakaian mahal buatan luar negeri. Dinding-dinding kotor disisi kanan kiri jalan terwarnai beberapa noda merah akibat jipratan darah ketika kepalan tangan itu berhasil menjatuhkan satu lagi musuhnya.

"Brengsek..." Satu orang dengan wajah garang mengumpat kesal melihat satu temannya tumbang dan kini nampak tak sadarkan diri dengan luka membiru dan bibir sobek dibagian sudutnya. Terkapar tak berdaya hanya karena satu pukulan yang dilayang lelaki bersurai pirang itu.

Kilau biru itu nampak berkilat. Satu tangannya terjulur mengapai sudut bibirnya dan menghapus kasar satu titik darah disana akibat satu pukulan yang tak sempat ia hindari. Seringai angkuh terukir darinya, ia melepas jaket yang dikenakannya dan melempar sembarang arah. Membiarkan kotor dan basah tersapu air.

Ia merasa gerah kali ini.

"Terlalu mudah menghadapi lima kelinci percobaan seperti kalian..."Kekehan sarat ejekan itu terdengar dari bibir pemilik surai pirang. Matanya nyalang nampak berpendar berani tak gentar melihat empat orang didepannya.

Satu pergerakan terjadi dari orang yang memiliki tubuh paling besar diantara yang lainnya. Tangannya sibuk menggapai dalam saku pakaiannya. Mengeluarkan benda pelontar timah panas dari sana dan menodongkan langsung tepat diwajah lelaki pirang itu.

Satu alis itu terangkat, sebelum tawa berat itu menjadi gema dalam gang sepi sempit tersebut. Tak peduli jika mungkin saja ada orang yang mendengar dan melihat pertikaian dimalam larut ini, sengaja melangkahkan satu kaki. Dan lagi, membuat sepatu mahal yang dikenakannya ternoda air becek disana. Membiarkan surai pirang menawannya terbelai angin malam.

Ia menghela nafas pelan. Menatap satu persatu orang-orang yang sekarang tengah menatap awas kearahnya."Baiklah..." Nada bicaranya terdengar datar. "Aku akan membuat ini cepat berakhir. Ingin bertaruh denganku?"

"Tutup mulutmu sebelum aku benar-benar mengirimu ke neraka, _Son of bitch_."Orang dengan rambut kelabu berteriak kencang. Mencoba membuat takut pemilik dua bola biru itu.

"_Let's see..._"

Kelopak itu terpejam hanya beberapa saat sebelum kemudian tak sampai sepersekian detik, tubuhnya bergerak maju. Mengambil pistol miliknya, mengarahkan dengan tepat pada sasaran dan mengenai keempatnya dengan telak. Menumbangkan orang-orang itu hanya dalam satu kedipan mata. Menggemakan suara letusan pistol sebelum kemudian kembali hening senyap.

"Kirim salamku untuk malaikat di neraka sana..." Dan setelahnya ia melangkah. Berjalan meninggalkan tubuh-tubuh yang tak lagi bernyawa dengan darah membanjiri gang sempit tersebut. Mengubah warna air sisa hujan menjadi merah pekat dengan bau anyir menusuk hidung.

Tak sampai menit. Ketika lelaki dengan surai pirang itu menghilang diantara gelap bayangan malam. Satu sosok apik mendarat sempurna disisi tubuh-tubuh mengenaskan itu. Wajah malaikatnya terlihat begitu pucat dengan garis-garis aneh disekitar matanya.

Tangan dengan kulit seputih pualam itu terjulur. Mengusap darah dari dahi yang telah berlubang disana. Ia mengendusnya, menjulurkan lidah dan menjilat satu tetes darah dijemarinya.

"_Disgusting_..." Wajahnya mengeryit jijik sebelum kemudian ia beranjak. Tepat saat ia kembali hendak menghilang, belaian angin menghentikan dirinya. Aroma darah harum tercium dari inderanya. Menambah rasa lapar dan dahaganya yang telah tertahan lama.

Satu senyum terukir dari bibir merah tersebut. "Sepertinya aku akan mendapatkan mangsa spesial di hari pertamaku ini."

.

.

.

Derit pintu tua yang terbuka menjadi pengiring dirinya ketika kaki-kakinya menapaki lantai sebuah gereja tua yang besar. Pintu dibelakangnya tertutup perlahan dengan sendirinya dan menimbulkan hening ketika selesai terdengar bunyi gema darinya.

Gereja itu temaram. Berpuluh-puluh lilin yang menyala memberi terang tersendiri disana. Terlihat sepi tanpa ada orang.

"_Damn_, mereka membuatku muak. "Umpatan itu terdengar dari sela bibirnya. Kaki-kakinya masih berjalan menuju sisi terdepan gereja sebelum kemudian berbelok kearah kiri menuju salah satu pintu rahasia disana.

Dering ponsel membuatnya terhenti.

"Boss, anda dimana?"Suara itu langsung menyeruak dari seberang sana saat ia mengangkatnya. Tipikal Kiba, anak buahnya yang selalu berbuat sembrono.

"Tempat biasa." Jawabnya singkat.

"Apa anak buah Saso-"

"Aku sudah membereskannya." Potongnya cepat.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Cepatlah kembali ke markas boss jika sudah selesai dengan istirahatmu."

"Yeah." Ia memutuskan sambungan tersebut. Kembali meneruskan langkah.

"Aku harus buat perhitungan dengan Si brengsek Paman Jiraya. Bisa-bisanya dia membuatku terlibat dalam misi gila seperti ini." Ia masih saja mengerutu dengan dirinya sendiri. Berjalan menaiki berpuluh-puluh anak tangga sebelum kemudian sampai di tempat tertinggi gereja tua tersebut. Terdapat sebuah lonceng besar berwarna emas disana yang biasa berbunyi jika gereja mengadakan sebuah perayaan.

Ia mendudukan tubuhnya. Bersandar pada dinding batu bata dibelakangnya. Membiarkan satu kakinya tertekuk dengan kepala menengadah keatas. Satu hembusan nafas keluar dari sela bibirnya."Apa Sasori sudah kehabisan abdinya sampai-sampai mengirimkan para kelas rendahan seperti itu? Mengelikan sekali."

Satu kelebatan bayang membuat birunya menoleh waspada. Ia menemukan satu sosok lain berdiri tak jauh darinya. Tengah bersidekap. Menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan dalam. "Wangi darahmu membuatku sampai ditempati ini." Kalimat teruntai dari bibir makhluk cantik itu terasa merdu terdengar ditelinga. Sangat halus diantara hembusan angin malam.

Wajah lelaki itu kini nampak kembali datar. Tak ada rasa waspada, hanya terlihat satu alisnya terangkat tinggi melihat seorang perempuan bisa berada ditempat ini. Apalagi melihat wajah cantik pucat darinya, membuat timbul spekulasi-spekulasi diotak miliknya.

"Siapa kau?" pertanyaan datar yang dilontarkannya tak serta-merta dijawab oleh perempuan tersebut. Ia hanya masih terdiam dengan hijaunya yang tak pernah sekalipun beralih dari sosok dirinya.

Satu kedipan mata dan kini sosok itu telah berada tepat jelas dikedua birunya. Memposisikan tubuh diantara kedua kakinya yang terbuka. Mendalami hijau tepat dihadapannya yang begitu memukau sarat akan rasa ingin, tercipta disana. "Baumu membuat rasa laparku semakin terasa..."

Belum sempat mengelak maupun bergerak ketika taring-taring itu terlihat dari sana dan langsung menghujam kulit lehernya. Menghisap tanpa permisi darah miliknya dengan rakus. Ia telah menduganya jika perempuan cantik itu bukanlah seorang manusia.

Vampire.

Makhluk abadi yang begitu langka untuk ditemui saat ini.

Satu seringai muncul disudut bibirnya. Ia akhirnya memilih diam dan membiarkan vampire cantik tersebut menikmati darahnya sampai puas. Tak peduli jika nantinya ia mungkin saja menderita anemia.

Bukan alasan buruk ia memutuskan ke tempat ini jika bisa berhadapan dengan makhluk rupawan seperti ini.

Beberapa tetes darah meluncur dari bibir merah saat taring tersebut tak lagi mencengkram kulit leher lelaki pirang. Mereka masih dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Hingga lelaki itu bisa mencium aroma darahnya sendiri dari mulut vampire tersebut.

Wajah vampire itu tak lagi sepucat tadi. Namun tubuhnya masih begitu lemah untuk dipaksa melakukan hal diluar batas kendalinya.

"Aku Haruno Sakura. Vampire dari keluarga _pureblood_ yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur panjangku." Ia memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan. Menjilat darah yang masih menempel diluar sudut bibirnya. "Darahmu sangat enak. Aku tak akan membunuhmu. Terlalu sayang jika manusia dengan darah lezat sepertimu harus mati."

Lelaki itu mendengus. " Vampire, huh? Keberuntungan tersendiri untukku makhluk sepertimu sampai mau mengikutiku kesini." Keduanya beradu tatapan sampai kemudian terjadi pergerakan dari sang makhluk abadi.

"Aku juga beruntung bisa merasakan darahmu. Aku tak pernah mengatakan ini pada setiap mangsaku, tapi pengecualian untukmu..." Biru itu masih menatap. Mengamati betapa para makhluk abadi memang memiliki rupa begitu sempurna. "Terimakasih." Dan ia mulai bangkit.

Satu cekalan menggapai dipergelangan tangan pualam sang Vampire ketika ia berniat berlalu. Kepala dengan surai muda yang begitu menawan nampak tertunduk menghadap lelaki yang masih setia ditempatnya tanpa beranjak.

"Apa kau tak tahu pelajaran memberi dan menerima...?" Tarikan itu memaksakan sang Vampire kembali terjatuh dalam dekapan manusia tampan dengan darah yang memabukan. "Apa tertidur lama membuatmu lupa?"

Sapuan yang terasa dipermukaan wajahnya menghantarkan perasaan asing tersendiri bagi sang Vampire. Ia menatap bingung terkesan polos pada lelaki yang masih mengungkung tubuhnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"Sang vampire bertanya penasaran. Tak mencoba mengeluarkan perlawanan untuk sang mangsa.

Satu tawa lolos dari bibir lelaki itu sebelum kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan membelai wajah vampire tersebut dengan satu tangannya. "Akan aku berikan kau sebuah pelajaran. " Dengan sengaja ia mendekat kearah telinga sang vampire, berbisik, mencoba mengalahkan suara sapaan angin yang bertiup. "Jangan harap aku memberikan cuma-cuma darah berharga milikku."

"Jadi kau ingin minta balasan ?"Dekapan pada tubuh makhluk cantik itu semakin kuat, terasa bisa kapan saja meremukan tulang-tulang sang vampire dalam sekejap.

"Menurutmu?" Dan ketika dua bibir itu saling bertemu. Sang vampire nampak membolakan hijau miliknya. Tak berkutik saat lelaki itu semakin erat memenjarakan dirinya. Terkesan memaksa.

Mustahil jika seorang manusia memiliki kekuatan seperti ini.

Lumatan dibibirnya membuatnya tak fokus. Tanpa sadar jemari tangannya bergerak mencengkram kaos depan yang dikenakan lelaki pirang itu. Hampir merobeknya karena kuku panjangnya yang tajam. Merasakan perasaan aneh yang timbul dalam dirinya ketika ciuman itu semakin dalam. Ia tak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya.

Gigi-giginya yang menggores bibir dalam lelaki itu tak juga menghentikan ciuman mereka yang berlangsung. Meski kini rasa besi berbaur dalam setiap lumatan. Membuat sang vampire bisa merasakan kembali rasa lezat darah disela ciuman itu. Sangat memabukan.

Saling berbagi dan menerima dalam keintiman dibawah intipan sang malam panjang. Ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia yang sebagai pihak dominan meski dirinya terlahir dari kalangan manusia. Bukan dari kaum vampire yang sekarang tengah ditaklukkannya.

Waktu berlalu, ciuman itu terlepas menyisakan untaian benang saliva yang kemudian terputus karena terciptanya jarak. Membuat vampire itu tersengal-sengal dalam keterkejutannya.

"Apa kau pikir vampire tak butuh bernafas? Kau hampir membunuhku."Lelaki itu terkekeh mendengar gerutuan vampire tersebut. "Aku tak pernah tahu jika membiarkan mangsa hidup harus melakukan ini sebagai imbalan. Apa antara sesama manusia kalian juga melakukan ini sebagai bentuk imbalan?"

"Tak juga." Mereka kembali saling melemparkan pandangan. "Kau tahu? Aku rasa, aku benar-benar beruntung malam ini." Lagi, sengaja lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya. "Datanglah padaku jika kau mulai merasa lapar. Dan kau..." Ia kembali membuat jarak. Sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya, menggigit keras dengan gigi-gigi putihnya hingga darah kembali tercipta disana. "Kau akan mendapatkan darahmu, dan aku mendapatkan imbalanku. Bagaimana?"

Hijau itu terfokus pada bibir disana. Mengamati tetes demi tetes darah yang mengalir dibibir tersebut. Membuatnya tanpa sadar menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri merasakan candu akan darah memabukkannya. Sang vampire tahu jika dia bukan manusia biasa seperti halnya mangsa-mangsanya yang lain. Ia berbeda. Menjerat dirinya dengan darah lezat juga kelicikan pintar yang dimilikinya. Harusnya ia lari sekarang dan tak membiarkan dirinya jatuh pada seorang manusia. Namun tubuhnya berkata lain. Instingnya berkata lain, saat kini ia bergerak pelan menuju kearah santapannya yang menunggu.

"Ingatlah.."Lelaki itu berbisik, menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat melihat sang vampire mendekat dengan kilat-kilat liar dimata hijaunya. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto..."

"..._Your drugs_." Dan kembali merengkuh sang vampire dalam jerat tak terelakkan miliknya.

**-The End-**

**-Terimakasih-**

**Vampire fic lagi. Semoga tidak bosan membacanya.**


End file.
